Little Did I Know
by LuvTivaXox
Summary: Observations on Tony's relationship with Jeanne. Spans most of season four, including after the breakup.    Ziva's POV.


**Hey Guys!  
This is my first fanfic, so I apologise in advance if it's not that good. Hopefully some of you will like it though =)  
Disclaimer: Tony and Ziva are not together (yet), so I think it's safe to say that I don't own NCIS. **

I saw it. I saw it in him the very first day they met. Little did I know how much she would end up meaning to him, and how much it would hurt when the truth of their relationship was exposed. Little did I know that their relationship was based on an undercover assignment, in which Tony was working very deeply in. If I had known that, if he had told me that, maybe it would have helped me deal with this new woman in my partner's life.

He had changed. Become more responsible, mature even. And it wasn't just in his behaviour. His personality was less frat boyish, and more of that of a grown mans. But at the beginning, it was not easy. Him, no one, telling me what was going on had made me nervous. Worried. Tony always sneaking out of the office, asking McGee and I to cover for him, never providing us with any sort of clue of his whereabouts made me think the worst. He was my partner, and I cared for my partner. It did not help that he was always on the phone to her either. Speaking in 'doctor' talk. Always dialling the 'hospital'. What else was I supposed to assume?

But when I did realise it was a woman, I felt happy for him. I could tell he really cared for her, and that was what made me most proud. That Tony was no longer interested in every second female he saw on the street. But although I was pleased for him, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. This woman was one lucky girl.

When I overheard that conversation between the two of them; something about moving in together, I had to confront him. I knew Tony was making a mistake, no matter how much he loved this girl. Then he told me. He told me that he didn't want to see her get hurt. I told him it was because he was a good person, and I genuinely meant it. That conversation was one that I have always remembered; I was afraid to let it leave me. I began to feel less and less jealous after that, and more protective. I do not know why. I should have trusted Tony's choice in woman. But my gut told me that she was going to hurt him someday soon. Little did I know that it was going to be the opposite way around.

When Tony's car blew up right in front of my eyes, my whole world stopped revolving. I should not have given up hope on him, but all the evidence was in favour of his death. When he came walking through that elevator door, the first thing I wanted to do was run up to him and cry into his shoulder, telling him that he had me so worried. But I didn't do that. Because Tony was also upset. His problems were far worse than me thinking I lost him. He had lost the one he loved. It was all a lie. And the worst thing? He knew it was a lie all along. I could tell he was going to take full responsibility for Jeanne's pain, and then he would take that pain out on himself, drowning himself in alcohol until the early hours of the morning. I had to stop him. I had to protect my partner.

So I told him. I told him that falling in love with Jeanne was a bad idea! I knew he could not help it, that he willed himself not to, but the heart wants what it wants, and right now, Tony's heart wanted more alcohol. And Jeanne. He had to move on, and I knew that I was the only person who could make that happen.

It was the day he had to choose between her and us. His life as an NCIS Special Agent and one as a film professor. Anthony DiNozzo or Tony DiNardo. The letter said he had to choose. I could read it on his face. And just like the man I knew he was, he burnt the letter. Warming himself up with the heat of the flame, he burnt it, watching us while he was doing it. Watching us smile, laugh, communicate. It was then did he realise who he really was. He was _Very_ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He was part of our family.

**So, how was it?  
Feel free to comment or criticise =) **


End file.
